A Conductoid's Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Shocks and Feedback help Salwa and Cassie clear up a misunderstanding. Sequel to guestsurprise's story "Trapped With You". :)


**This story is the sequel to guestsurprise's story "Trapped With You." :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Ultimate Feedback (Shocks), Salwa, and Cassie belong to guestsurprise. The game 'Clue' belongs to Parker Brothers. I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

 **A Conductoid's Heart**

Shocks was tracking Salwa, trying to find her. "Salwa!" He called out.

He suddenly heard a loud snap and a scream. Adrenaline filled him and he took off in that direction, electricity sparking in his hands at the thought that someone had trapped Salwa and was taking her away.

He burst out into a clearing, hearing a cry of surprise above him and looked up before letting out a sigh of relief and his hands quit sparking.

Salwa had gotten tangled up in another net trap that Rook had set out sometime back and it was on the edge of where the force field ended. Shocks sprung up and began untying the net trap before lowering the trapped girl onto the ground and helping her get untangled. "You okay, Salwa?" He asked her in concern.

"Yeah," she said, but before she could get up, Shocks gently pinned her down.

"Hold on," he said. "We need to talk."

Salwa's face went red and she turned away from him, but he picked her up. "Salwa, come on, kiddo," he said.

She struggled a little. "Shocks, I can walk," she said.

"You mean you were going to fly away," he said knowingly. "Now hold on."

Shocks began jumping through the trees and Salwa clung to him, keeping her face hidden in his shoulder. It wasn't very long after that they reached the mansion and Shocks found Rachel looking out of the open front door. "Oh, there you two are," she said in relief. "Rook just called me and told me the Knights are in the area. He and Bullfrag are keeping an eye on things."

Shocks nodded. "Which means this mansion's on lockdown until they report all clear, right?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she said. "All windows and doors are secure and the alarms are on."

"Good," he said. "Which means Feedback and I can have a talk with Salwa and Cassie and they can't get away."

Rachel smiled and saw Salwa look at her pleadingly. "Sorry, kiddo," she said. "Even if I did help you, Feedback and Shocks are very determined and they'd catch me too."

"Very true," said Shocks before picking Salwa back up and bringing her into his and Feedback's room. His younger brother was in there with Cassie and they looked up as he brought Salwa in.

Cassie looked away guiltily as she felt bad for blurting out that Salwa liked Shocks. Feedback noticed and gently turned the young girl's face to look at him and the others. "Now, let's have that talk, hmm?" Feedback suggested.

"I agree," said Shocks as he sat down and set Salwa in his lap. She would have squirmed away if he hadn't been holding her gently. "Now, why would you two be scared of me because you caught me in one of your traps?"

Salwa turned red and Cassie looked ashamed before she began speaking. "Well, it wasn't supposed to catch you," she said.

"I kind of gathered that when you two were trying to get away from me," the older Conductoid answered. "Were you two working on traps to catch intruders? Say, the Forever Knights?"

Both girls nodded and the Conductoid brothers looked at each other before smiling at the girls. "You know you two don't have to worry about them, right?" Feedback asked. "Your aunt Rachel and uncle Frankenstrike have updated the house defenses with the latest Plumber anti-intruder tech. Every time there's a new upgrade, Magister Tennyson sends it to Rachel to use."

"He does?" Salwa asked.

"Of course," Shocks said. "He's a part of our family too, just like your uncle Ben."

The kids smiled at that and Shocks then hugged Salwa. "You know, kiddo. Your crush on me isn't really a secret to me," he said gently.

She looked at him in surprise and he chuckled. "You were a bit too obvious than you realized," he said.

Salwa turned red again and looked away, but felt Shocks gently cup the left side of her face and turn her face gently back to face him. "There's nothing wrong with having a small crush, kiddo," he said. "It just tells me that you love me as an uncle and trust me."

"He's right," said Feedback. "We know it takes a lot for you to trust someone, Salwa."

She nodded and looked at Shocks. "You really knew?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I did," he said. "But a Conductoid's heart has enough room for their family."

"Including you two," said Feedback.

Sparkle suddenly came running in. "Uncle Rook and Uncle Bullfrag kicked those mean Knights to the curb!" She said excitedly.

Rachel's familiar laughter sounded a moment later as she came in and picked up the young, hyper Conductoid. "That's one way to put it," she said with a smile.

"You mean, the Mansion's off lockdown?" Salwa asked.

Rachel nodded. "Everything okay in here?" She asked.

They all nodded and Salwa looked at Rachel. "Aunt Rachel, did you know about…me liking Shocks?" Salwa asked, turning red again.

Rachel chuckled a little. "I didn't tell him, if that's what you mean, kiddo," she said. "Although I did have a feeling you did."

"How did you know?"

The older woman smiled at her young niece. "I saw the signs," she said. "But I'm glad you trust Shocks and Feedback. It means you're coming more out of your shell."

Sparkle squirmed a little in Rachel's arms and the older woman set the young Conductoid down and watched her scamper over to the four. "I'm glad too," she said, jumping up and hugging both Salwa and Cassie before looking at the eagerly. "Cassie. Aunt Salwa, will you join me, Daddy, and Uncle Shocks for a game downstairs?"

"Sure," Cassie agreed.

"Okay," Salwa said. "What game are we playing?"

"How about 'Clue'?" Feedback suggested.

"Yeah!" Sparkle said eagerly and Cassie nodded.

"We haven't played that one in a while," Shocks said.

"I've never played that game before," Salwa confessed.

"Well then, it's high time you did," Feedback said.

"Definitely," said Shocks as he picked up Salwa and let Sparkle climb up on his back. Salwa held Sparkle hang on as Shocks carried them out to the living room. Feedback followed, carrying Cassie, who snuggled into his hug.

Rachel smiled before heading back to the kitchen to finish washing dishes, hearing Salwa and Cassie both giggling happily and hearing the two male Conductoids chuckle before she felt someone gently tug her pant leg and she saw Sparkle looking up at her. "You too, Auntie Rach," she said.

Smiling, Rachel decided the rest of the dishes could wait as she joined the others in the living room for 'Clue.'

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
